the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
Necrill
Necrill is a planet within the Myst Sector and under the dominion of The Imperium. Most of the civilisations of the Myst Sector distrust and ban supernatural learning or people, however The Imperium does not and Necrill was a haven for such people. Its star is an incredibly old and rare star that casts out netherlight, which rather than heats up the world it makes it cold despite the, dim, light and causes the bleached white colour of the local flora. The world remains unfrozen because of the thick layer of aether that generates heat. Description Properties The planet's netherlight star bathes the world in its dim, cold luminescence but it doesn't freeze over thanks to its thick aether cloud layer that generates its own heat. The planet also has no water to actually freeze and the aether gives the planet its own very thin atmosphere. Because the netherlight is so dim the sky, despite the atmosphere, is constantly awash with stars, even during the day time. The gravity is very light, so that dust and small rocks will float up into low, brown clouds that will eventually rain back down to the surface. Larger rocks will be found floating a couple of metres from the ground, but many of these are snared to the ground by plants that have grown up and attached to the floating stone. A lot of the planet's native flora is bleached white by constant exposure to the netherlight. The cold from the star has created a tundra landscape across much of the world. Any normal human on the planet could breathe and manage a bouncing walk but they the process of breathing the air would eventually grow too tiring and a struggle, while the cold will also creep into their skinTales Post 11, Tales Page 1, The Peacekeepers (Story Arc), Tales from The Imperium written by Britt the Writer.. Civilisations The Imperium TBA Locations Kildare Kildare is an Imperium town on Necrill. History Pre-Imperium Main article: Tales Post 11 / See also: The Peacekeepers (Story Arc) The planet Necrill had an erratic orbit and was slingshot away from its original star and through the depths of space until it was eventually caught by the gravity well of its new star, a netherlight star, around which it continues to have an erratic orbit and will, one day, fly off again. Being such an old planet, it has been home to many civilisations over the course of its long history. The original species to evolve there left the world and in their absence a whole new species evolved. When this species also left for the stars they encouraged new life to evolve on the planet through science. That new species became advanced enough to create robots, which then destroyed their creators and took over the planet for themselves. These machines then destroyed themselves in a civil war between robots and A.I.s, which left the planet uninhabited by sentient life until another species from across the galaxy colonised the world. They, however, were wiped out by a freak cosmic storm that annihilated all life on the planet. During the planet's stay within the Myst Sector it has been used as a training ground for new Witch-Wardens, who operate in the sector, due to the high concentration of aether. Several more species and civilisations later the world was finally claimed by The Imperium.. The Imperium The Witch-Wardens have been tolerated to continue using the world for their training exercises as they pose no threat to The Imperium's presence on the planet. References Tales from The Imperium References Category:Location Category:Cosmological Location Category:Planet